


Atoms Will

by CharlieAlphaBravo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Shameless Smut, Work In Progress, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieAlphaBravo/pseuds/CharlieAlphaBravo
Summary: After a near brush with death and an unexpected rescue, Female Sole wants to express her gratitude towars her savior. Things go unexpectedly well for both parties.





	1. Atom Watches Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Grand Zealot Richter has something that caught my attention. He's more than a cultist, he's a hottie with guns to back him and others up. Plus, that voice though.

Today had been a great and long day. Scratch that. No it hadn't been a great fucking day. It had been horrid and to make matters worse the smell of dried mirelurk blood on her vault suit was starting to make her feel queasy and nauseous. She needed to clean off and fast.

The Fog this side of Far Harbor was specially strong and the area was plagued by radiation storms. The smell of danger danger lurked everywhere. Behind every corner and every nook and cranny. The creatures inhabiting the place all seemed to be pissed today because out of nowhere two damn gulpers were approaching her at an alarming speed. Fucking fantastic ! She managed to put one down with her trusty and reliable 10mm. She called it "Busta Cap" because any unfriendly parties would get a cap busted into their faces. 

And because luck seemed to be on her side so damn well today she ran out of ammo. Running into what seemed familiar territory she darted away from the gulper. It was no use he was much faster than she was. Usually she was prepared for anything but it seemed today this damn place was throwing everything it had at her and she ran out of ammo quicker than she could blink. As if someone angered it and she was caught in the hornets nest. 

Looking behind her quickly the gulper was now closely behind her. She tried getting ahold of the shotgun in her pack but to no avail. She was running so fast and frantic she didn't notice the debris on the floor. She slipped falling face first into the ground and turning around quickly, catching a glimpse at the creature about to attack her and rip her into pieces. She thought this would be the end. She thought of how far she had come and all the people she had helped along the way. Here in Far Harbor and the Commowealth. Her eyes teared up when she thought of Shaun back home, her Synth son, who she came to love dearly. Her friends. The times and the memories spent with all of them. 

Facing her end she closed her eyes and shielded her face with her arms. And in those crucial seconds what she thought would be her last breaths shots started ringing out and the creature fell on top of her legs Lifeless, it's blood soaking her already bloodied clothing.

"For fucks sake !! More damn blood ?!" Was all she could say. Not sure if that was the correct reaction but she must of been in shock at her close brush with death. Yeah she's had lots of those but she really thought this was it for her. 

"Are you ok ?" The familiar voice of a man.

"Ye-yeah. Never been better. Thank you Grand Zealot I don't think I'd be alive if not for you!" He flashed a small smile. 

He helped her up not caring if the blood got all over him.

"I believe that Atom watches over you. All praise be to Atom that you were close to the Nucleus. You should come inside and get cleaned up and get that wound checked out." 

His voice was soft still. She had noticed that no matter what situation he found himself in he always maintained that soft and soothing voice. 

She didn't know if she was still on shock or something but she wanted him to continue talking. It's like angels were singing or something to her ears every time he spoke. She didn't realize she had a smile plastered on her face as she looked at him. He caught her gaze and returned the smile, a curt one and left to go inside the Nucleus. She grabbed her pack and followed after him. 

Maybe she hadn't ran out of luck after all.


	2. Past Formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Sole gets an unexpected proposition from Grand Zealot Richter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grand Zealot Richter knows what's up.

She entered the Nucleus following the Grand Zealot. Although she didn't consider this place her home, not even by a long shot, she felt a sense of comfort and safety. As strangely and disturbing as that sounded it was true. Especially, after the events that had taken place today.

He left to attend to his duties and she made her way towards Mai.  
Mia found Mai to be pleasant and liked talking to her about miscellaneous things. Seemed like she was one of the small amount of people who were sane enough to communicate without spouting atom bullshit in every sentence. 

As soon as she saw Mia, she smiled and greeted her warmly.

"Hey there ! Wow seems like you've been busy !" 

"Hi Mai ! Actually, busy is a bit of an understatement. I think if not for the Grand Zealot my body would be pieces right now." She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Too damn obvious. Mai would pick up on this for sure. Shit.

"Grand Zealot is a good man. Atom is pleased with his servant and it seems that you are pleased with him too? " Dammit Mai...

Mia coughed and felt the blush creeping on her face. 

"Oh...um what would make you think that, Mai?" Yes, that's right play it cool. Cool as fucking ice. 

"Child, please I may be old but not stupid."

"Well, uh is The Alchemist around ?" She wanted to finish this conversation so desperately.

"Sure, go on in. Atom be with you, sister." Smirking as she said it.

With pleasure. Anything to finish this conversation.

She entered the shop and made her way to The Alchemist. Her wound was bleeding more profusely now and hoped The Alchemist could help her diligently.

"Atom be with you, Sister. Grand Zealot said you'd be stopping by. Please, sit down." The Alchemist said gesturing to the stool next to her chemistry station. 

Huh, that's funny. How did he manage to get down here quickly? He swore she saw him going up to his usual spot. Damn, that man was sneaky. Wait a minute..unless...oh no, no.

SHIT

Did he overhear the conversation she had with Mai? Great. This was GREAT ! 

First thing she would do after getting patched up would be to talk to him. Clear the air and all that good stuff...this was going to be embarrassing.

I mean honestly, they were all grown adults so what if she had a little crush on him ? She was really thankful for being rescued by him. 

Damn, the man was fine though. She could not stop thinking about how his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled earlier. Or how his hair was all messy and discheveled, a loose strand falling over his forehead...that damn hair. She wanted to pass her fingers through it and messy it up even more. Kiss those lips over and over again. Caress his strong muscular arms, his torso and his....

"All done, sister." The Alchemists voice awoke her from her daydreaming. A very steamy one too. 

"Uhhh, thanks Alchemist. I appreciate it.." With that she grabbed her things, paid her the caps for her work and stormed out of the shop as quickly as possible. As if The Alchemist could read her thoughts.

As soon as she exited the shop she exhaled the breath she was holding. She slung her pack over her shoulder, careful not to undo the work The Alchemist had done on her arm. She needed to sort this out. 

She made her way up to him. He was overlooking the Nucleus standing watch as he looked over his surroundings. She was almost dreading to get up there and speak with him. She knew he had overheard her but adults, we are all adults here. 

She approached him slowly, thinking what she would say that would not sound awkward or stupid. 

"Grand Zealot ?" Her voice was smooth. She really wanted to convey something different from her usually speaking tone. She was loud, like most of the time. She was open, honest and bubbly. Firm and straight to the point when handling business and sweet and smooth when dealing with more personal matters. 

Right now, she had her sweet and smooth tone. The man in front of her wasnt oblivious to her. He knew that this tone was different...than her usual self. 

He made eye contact with her as soon as his name left her mouth. 

"Sister, I believe Atom has purpose for you. We must follow his will. It is important and crucial that we do." 

"I believe we all have purpose Grand Zealot-" she said before he interrupted.

"Please, call me Brian..we are way past polite names." His voice sounded even smoother now. And when he said his name it seemed to wrap all around it. 

"Brian, yes. Well, I guess you can call me Mia." She raised her face, eyes smiling at him. 

"Mia. It has a soothing aspect to it. " weapon in hand he shifted to face her. He smiled at her. Like actually smiled with teeth showing and all. He had such a beautiful smile. 

"Yes, well Brian..I think I need to clear something up with you that you may have overhead earlier." She shifted her gaze at the hanging lamp behind his face. Anything to make this less awkward. 

"Sister, I am sure whatever it was, it wasn't a big deal. Yes, I may have overheard something but to be honest ? I feel flattered a creature such as yourself would think such of me." His voice seemed to go down a bit now. He was trying to convey something different too.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again. His voice lower in volume but still smooth and soothing in nature.

"Mia, if you wish to talk about this in a more...private setting come to my quarters tonight. My shift ends in 2 hours." Was he proposing what she thinks he was proposing ? She thought about it quickly. She really wanted this and he wanted this too it was obvious. 

With a smirk on her face she finally looked at him straight in the eyes.

"All right, Brian. I'll see you there." He nodded and smiled that curt smile he does when he wants a conversation to end.

She bowed her head and walked away towards the walkway making sure to swing her hips more pronounced now. She'd knew he'd be staring because he cleared his throat. It prompted her to look back at him over her shoulder and she could swear he was blushing.

However, tonight, there would be more than blushing in store for the both of them. 

That, she was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will soon follow in Chapter Tres. 
> 
> Also, I write in the moment and this is also a hobby of mine. Things may seem choppy because of it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, stay classy everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is a work in progress. If you are interested in ahem helping me write the more explicit things of it you can reach me on Tumblr:heyhellohi101


End file.
